A Espera de Meu Amor
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Sem ter coragem de se declarar, tudo o que Tasuki pode fazer é observar de longe aquele por quem e apaixonado.


**Título:** A Espera de Meu Amor

**Autora:** Rayto Tsukishiro

**Casal: **Mitsukake + Chichiri e Tasuki sonhando... .

**Declaimers: **Esses personagem nao pertencem a mim e sim a Yu Watase, quem dera pertencessem a mim.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Espera de Meu Amor**

Tasuki olhava tristemente o objeto de toda a sua afeição. Como doía tê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. - Mas que cara é essa, Tasuki? Era Chichiri que chegava todo sorridente, fazendo um enorme contraste coma cara carrancuda de Tasuki. Ele estava sem a máscara, mas a cicatriz que tinha não tirava a beleza de seu rosto.

Chichiri olhava para mais além, vendo Tamahome brincar de pega-pega com Miaka e o pequeno Chiriko. - Já sei - diz num meio sorriso. - Deveria esquecê-lo.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- O imperador e Tamahome estão muito íntimos.

- Eu já percebi. Mas não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça... nem de meu coração.

- Está mesmo caidinho por ele, não é?

- Não penso em outra coisa além dele. - reponde sorrindo tristemente.

- Já pensou em dizer isso para ele?

Tasuki surpreende-se com a pergunta, é claro que já pensara nisso, mas acabava desistindo antes de imaginar como faria.

- Acho que ele me odiaria se soubesse de meu amor. - respondeu finalmente. - Além do mais você mesmo disse que ele esta com Hotohori.

- Mas não disse que Tamahome ama o imperador.

- Não o ama? - perguntou mais surpreso ainda.

Chichiri olha para Tasuki e se volta para onde Tamahome brincava.

- Não posso dizer isso. Tamahome é muito reservado. Ele não fala do que sente para ninguém. O seu coração é bem complicado.Tamahome tanto pode estar amando Hotohori, quanto pode estar com ele só por comodidade ou diversão.

- Acha que Tamahome é esse tipo de pessoa? Um cafajeste?

- Eu também não disse isso. Só disse que ele é confuso quanto a seus sentimentos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio apenas observando a Suzako e os dois Seishis correrem e rirem num patamar abaixo de onde estavam.

- Tamahome é mesmo muito bonito. - comenta Chichiri quebrando o silêncio de longos minutos.

- Sim, ele é. Muito carismático também. Faz com que todos se apaixonem por ele. Hotohori, Nuriko, a Miaka e até mesmo o pequeno Chiriko de sua forma se sentem atraídos por ele.

Tasuki deixa escapar um longo suspiro.

- E você Chichiri? Nunca teve uma queda por ele?

Chichiri ri.

- Não. Ele não é o meu tipo. Bonito sim ele é, atraente, muito. Mas eu gosto de homens mais maduros. Tamahome é muito jovem e inseguro. Não dá certeza sobre nada. Uma hora esta alegre e brincalhão e outra emburrado como um velho gagá. E eu não gostaria de me envolver com um homem cujo o coração é obscuro para mim.

- Eu não me importo tanto com isso. - Tasuki respondeu - Gostaria na verdade que ele apenas percebesse que eu existo.

Ele morde os lábios e olha para o chão pensativo. Sua voz transparecia uma tristeza que parecia vir de seu coração e o estava consumindo sem que ele se desse conta e tivesse controle sobre isso.

- Você tem muita sorte com Mitsukake. Ele parece gostar muito de você.

- E eu dele. - diz levando a mão ao peito. - Mitsukake é tudo o que eu sempre desejei num homem: é adulto, seguro e demonstra seus sentimentos para mim e por mim sem vergonha do que vão pensar. Gosta de mim como eu sou.

- Gostaria de encontrar alguém assim. - disse Tasuki com a voz longe, quase para si mesmo. - Na verdade eu gostaria que Tamahome fosse assim ou ao menos parecido com isso.

- Chichiri?

Era Mitsukake, com sua voz grave que ecoava pelo lugar, se aproximando do lugar que estavam os dois outros Seishis.

- Ah! Você está aí, meu amor? Estava com saudades.

Mitsukake cumprimenta Tasuki com um aceno de cabeça e abraça Chichiri, juntando suas bocas num longo e apaixonado beijo.

Tasuki levanta-se e sai discretamente para não atrapalhar o casal, sentindo uma mistura de constrangimento e inveja. Inveja do amor dos dois. Queria tanto que Tamahome o amasse... que droga! Por que tinha que ter se apaixonado justo por ele?

"O que aconteceria se eu declarasse meu amor à Tamahome?", pensou enquanto descia as escadas para o pátio, "E o que eu faria se ele me rejeitasse? Acho que eu morreria..."

"Talvez seja melhor continuar tudo como está. Além do mais eu não poderei competir com o Imperador".

O riso envolvente de Tamahome, os gritos histéricos de Miaka e infantis de Chiriko, chegavam até os ouvidos de Tasuki, que com suas dúvidas e tristezas e uma pitada de esperança, imaginava se uma dia poderia ter aquele rosto sorrindo só para ele.

**FIM**

--------------------------

Fic curtinha, veio de um estalo básico, pois eu tava com vontade de escrever e me veio essa coisinha básica na cabeça. Espero que gostaram..

Bjinhos!


End file.
